Roller shutters are described, inter alia, in German patent document - printed application DE-AS No. 12 66 475 and DE-AS No. 10 55 796 and comprise chains along at least one edge of the array of louvers which serve to adjust the orientation of the louvers between the open and closed positions.
In jalousies, moreover, the louvers are pivotal about fixed axes and can be actuated by means of meshing gears (see German patent document - open application DE-OS No. 16 83 643). It is even known to provide jalousie louvers for the rear window of automobiles and other vehicles in which the louvers are swingable about fixed axes in a frame and the orientations of the louvers can be adjusted to suit the requiremeuts for the vehicle and, where the jalousie arrangement is mass produced, can be accommodated to vehicles of different types and sizes. This, of course, allows the inclination of the louver to be set for rear windows of different inclinations, etc.